


Business Casual

by Kamaro0917



Series: Two Ships In the Night [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they make sense in this AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), OOC Cass, This is basically a sin bin., ooc Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: When Elsa chooses to work from home, Cassandra happily puts in overtime.Two Ships in the Night was the main story, so read that first if you want an actual story. This is just a smutty one shot spin off and I make no apologies.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Two Ships In the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Business Casual

Cassandra sighed loudly as she entered the quiet sanctuary of her home. It had been a long day at the precinct and she was looking forward to kicking back with a beer before starting on some of the ‘honey do’ projects she had to finish. 

She quickly went through her evening routine. Boots off and tucked away in their spot, jacket on the coat rack, wallet on the entry table, keys in the bowl. She paused at the last step. There was a second set of keys there. Elsa was away on a business trip, or so she thought.

“Elsa?” She called out, setting her laptop bag on the kitchen counter. 

All of the lights were off in the penthouse, exactly how she had left it that morning. If Elsa was home, then she would probably be in her office. It wouldn’t have been the first time Elsa started working in the morning and completely lost track of time.

Cassandra made her way down the hallway next to the kitchen, unsurprised to see a light streaming out under the door. She quietly pushed the door open, chuckling when she saw Elsa sitting at her desk, quickly typing away. Unlike her office at A-Corp, this desk was situated against the far wall, so her back was to the door. Somehow the blonde hadn’t noticed her presence yet, her attention fully on whatever she was working on. As tempting as it was to scare the living daylights out of Elsa, Cassandra didn’t feel like being sequestered to the couch that night, so she knocked on the doorframe to alert her wife.

“Hey, you. I thought you were on a business trip.” Cassandra smirked as she casually leaned against the doorframe.

Elsa looked up from her screen and twisted around in her seat, her elbow draping casually over the back of the chair “It got cancelled so I thought I would work from home the rest of the day and surprise you.”

“This is always the best kind of surprise. You’re wearing my shirt.” Cassandra observed. She loved it when Elsa raided her closet, she looked adorable swimming in the fabric.

“It looks better on me.”

“I can’t disagree with you there.”

“And it smells like you so it was the next best thing to having you here with me.” Elsa chuckled “But I can think of an even better surprise for you.”

Cassandra’s mouth went dry, her eyes widening in disbelief as she watched Elsa stand up and kick the chair away. She was wearing one of her white dress shirts, unbuttoned all the way down to reveal a lacy black bra. The blonde had chosen to forgo pants and underwear, her beautiful pale legs bare and fully on display. From her meticulously groomed landing strip down to her red stilettos. God she loved when Elsa wore those shoes.

She nodded, unable to form words at first “Yep, that’s a better surprise.”

Her heart nearly stopped when Elsa pushed her laptop off to the side of her desk and leaned over it, her arms locked straight, her back arched up slightly. She started rotating her hips slowly, suggestively. The white shirt was just long enough to cover most of Elsa’s ass, but short enough that it provided very tasteful peekaboos at the right angle. 

She glanced over her shoulder, her arctic blue eyes ablaze with desire, beckoning her with a single look “I’m waiting…” 

Cassandra was across the room in a split second, her hands eagerly gripped Elsa’s hips as she pressed their bodies together. Even with the heels, Cassandra was tall enough to be able to lean forward and kiss Elsa along her jaw.

Elsa pressed herself back, trying to eliminate any space between them. “Cass…” she moaned quietly as Cassandra’s lips ghosted across the shell of her ear.

“Yeah, babe?” Cassandra’s voice was deep and husky.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me, please.”

“Yes, boss.”

Cassandra stopped when she felt Elsa suddenly stiffen beneath her, worried she had gone too far “I’m so sorry… it just slipped out…”

“Say that again.” Elsa growled, her voice demanding.

“Yes, boss.” She barely had time to react before Elsa turned around, her hands suddenly looped behind her neck, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. She reached down and gripped Elsa by the backs of her legs, picking her up and setting her on the desk, not once breaking the seal of their lips.

“You’re overdressed, I expect business casual attire...” Elsa purred as her dexterous fingers made short work of unbuttoning Cassandra’s top while Cassandra got started on her pants. She wiggled out of her pants and boxers, kicking them off and away somewhere. She took a deep breath of relief as her cock was freed, proudly at attention and jutting upward.

“Mm, much better…” Elsa praised, her teeth grazed across Cassandra’s ear lobe. “Tell me, who’s the boss?”

“Y-you are...”

“And you want to impress your boss?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good. Now, stick that big cock inside and show me how much you appreciate your boss.”

Cassandra did not need any further prompting as she eagerly slid her cock against Elsa’s warm folds, already glistening with anticipation. She gripped Elsa’s hips and shifted her closer to the edge of the desk before lining herself up and slowly sinking in. “Oh fuck…”

“Yessss…” Elsa moaned, finally getting the pleasure she had been craving all day. She stared deeply into her wife’s deep hazel pools, conveying all the love and trust possible. 

Cassandra started slowly pumping herself in and out of Elsa’s warmth, pressing in further with each thrust, still holding onto Elsa’s hips for support. 

Elsa extended her arms behind herself and leaned back, bracing her weight. She rolled her hips slightly, eager to feel Cassandra’s length fill her entirely. She gasped and threw her head back when she felt Cassandra slip in fully. She took a moment to just appreciate her wife’s cock, her inner walls instinctively clenching around the thick girth as the muscles adjusted.

Once she was fully sheathed, as always, Cassandra waited for Elsa’s signal that she was ready before the real fun began. 

Panting softly, Elsa gave Cassandra a smile and nod “Now fuck me like it’s your job.”

“Anything for you, boss.” Cassandra leaned forward, capturing Elsa’s lips in hers. She pressed one hand firmly on the desk next to Elsa bracing herself, the other still firmly at Elsa’s side, holding her in place. She started rocking her hips at a firm, deliberate pace.

Elsa reached up with one hand and took Cassandra by the waist, clutching the fabric of her shirt. She was already breathing hard, each hard push made her gasp out.

Cassandra watched her wife’s reactions, loving the way her eyes slipped shut, her mouth hanging open slightly. She lowered her mouth and latched onto the mating mark she had given her years prior, sucking firmly. She knew this would earn a small orgasm, the perfect appetizer. Sure enough, she felt those beautiful alabaster thighs start to shake as silky walls clenched around her.

Elsa shivered happily, her body felt warm and slightly tingly as the first waves of pleasure crashed over her even as Cassandra continued to gently thrust into her. She opened her eyes, smiling up at her wife. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Lay back and hold the edge of the desk.” Cassandra coaxed her, which Elsa quickly obliged.

Once Elsa was situated, Cassandra reached down and grabbed Elsa’s legs, holding each behind the knee. She held her legs out wide “Scale of 1-10, how hard do you want it?”

Elsa looked up, her eyes heavily lidded and hazy with lust “An 11. And don’t stop until I tell you to.”

“Yes, boss.” 

Cassandra’s first few thrusts had Elsa nearly crying out, her knuckles nearly white as she gripped the edge of the desk. Concerned, she backed off a little.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Elsa hissed before dropping her head back down onto the desk.

Cassandra nodded, eager to please Elsa. She proceeded to jackhammer into Elsa hard and fast, her hips thrusting at an unforgiving pace. She knew this pace would drain her stamina fast, but she did not want to disappoint Elsa, and she had to admit that she did want this, too. She would only go this hard when Elsa explicitly asked for it, never assuming or taking it for granted.

After a minute or so she was panting and out of breath from her sprint and had to ease off. At some point in time her hands had moved from Elsa’s legs to gripping her by the waist to hold her in place. She collapsed on top of Elsa, breathing hard and shaking a little as she propped herself up on her elbows. 

Elsa wasn’t doing much better, her cheeks flushed and her breathing erratic. Her unruly bangs were plastered to her forehead, stuck to the thin layer of sweat beading up on her brow.

Cassandra kissed tired trails across Elsa’s shoulder, her skin tasted salty and sweet. She gently rotated her hips, her cock still buried inside Elsa’s warm walls. She didn’t want to potentially hurt or overstimulate Elsa, especially after her excessive use of force. Yes, her wife liked it rough sometimes, but everyone had their limits and she didn’t want to push her too hard.

“Was that good?” Her voice was hoarse and unsteady.

Elsa nodded “Yes, that was perfect. You always know how to please me.”

Cassandra beamed and pulled out as gently as she could. Even still, her heart clenched a little when she heard Elsa hiss. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“A bath would be nice. Then maybe we can finish what we started after I’ve had a moment to rest.”

Cassandra grinned and picked Elsa up in her arms, carrying her bridal style “You got it, boss.”


End file.
